


【美苏无差】好奇心

by dessert



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Times, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Scars, Solo never shuts up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: 五次Solo（有点）想问Kuryakin眼角的伤疤是怎么回事儿，一次他离真相只有一步之遥。





	【美苏无差】好奇心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosity Kills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845587) by [Zyrieen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen). 



> 作者的话：
> 
> 都怪T'Lorie，因为我们都喜欢特工片，尤其喜爱冷战时期的特工们，所以我们一起去看了这部电影，然后我就一直想办法把她从“Illya眼角的伤疤是怎么来的”这个脑洞中拽出来。在经过深思熟虑后，她郑重地告诉我她有了一个梗，关于“Illya为什么从来不和人谈及脸上的伤疤”，然后就有了这篇文。
> 
> 我还是不知道他的伤疤哪里来的，Damn it！
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 说好的舅男！非常棒的一篇文！！!欢迎去给作者点Kude!

Solo第一次对他的战友的伤疤表示出好奇的时候，他们正在攻入一个民兵基地。

“说说看，Peril。”Napoleon·开锁不讲话会死星人·Solo随意挑起了个话头。Illya Kuryakin紧闭双唇，暗暗咬紧牙关。他正在留心警卫的声音，Damn it，这该死的美国佬就不能闭上他的嘴吗！“别那么严肃嘛，你那漂亮的印记可一直在我眼前晃来晃去。大方点分享一下，你怎么得到它的?这惹人怜的小可爱。”

Kuryakin整个人都静止了，像是暴风雨来临前沉闷的空气，但他的左手没有颤抖，这是个好迹象，至少代表他还没有到狂躁的地步。Solo停了一下，揣度这高大的俄国人下一步会怎么做。当克格勃特工只是转身向他怒目而视时，他难以克制地悄悄松了口气。（总归比把他的头扯下来当球踢好吧......）

“闭嘴，cowboy。”

他们继续干着手上的活儿。

（Solo轻声哼着一曲小调，只是为了激怒Kuryakin。当警报声响起，四面楚歌，枪声密集，震耳欲聋时，他的旋律也随之激昂起来。Kuryakin跳出了窗外，看起来像是逃走了。实际上，如果他再不离开，这头苏联毛熊可能真的会忍不住朝Solo开枪。不一定致命，但一定让他终身难忘。）

~*~*~*~

然后，Illya的绝口不谈彻底勾起了Solo的好奇心，他再一次提及了那块伤疤。

“你，同志，太显眼了。眼睛，身高，伤疤。”

“我的眼睛怎么了?”

“你盯着别人看的方式，令人毛骨悚然，非常与众不同，就像那块伤疤一样引人注目。”

“我只是在和人交流时全神贯注，这是礼貌的表现，不是什么毛骨悚然。”

“......你的人际交往能力还需要多磨练，我的朋友。”

“闭嘴，Cowboy。”

（通常Illya说出这句话就代表他们的谈话结束了。Gaby Teller已经开始计时Solo在Kuryakin让他闭嘴前能说多久；目前时长还未确定，他们每次看上去都像是不一会儿就会打起来。虽然做这种事很无聊，但她好歹找到点乐子了。）

~*~*~*~

“说吧，Peril。”Solo开口，一条手臂搭在Kuryakin的肩膀上，两个人互相搀扶着从满地残骸中蹒跚而去，他浅浅的呼吸喷吐在Illya脸上，轻柔得皮肤发痒。

“嘘...”Illya让他安静，停下来盯着一个角落，一个警卫突然闯进视线中，他迅速后退潜伏。

“好吧，或许不是现在。”Solo压着呼吸，喉咙里发出一点咕噜咕噜的声响，直到他们撤离大厦，他才含含糊糊地说了这一句话。

（Solo在车里昏倒了。当Illya检查发现Solo的肋骨断了的时候，他咬牙切齿地发誓，在他们撤离途中，Napoleon一次都没有提过他的身体状况，更没有要求什么停下来休整一会儿。Damn Cowboy！）

~*~*~*~

当Napoleon找到Illya时，苏联毛熊正在喃喃自语，颤抖的俄音破碎在北国的冰凌中。他的眼神呆滞，瞳孔几乎成了洇开的冰蓝色，含着西伯利亚的狂风与暴雪；瘀伤遍布在裸露的皮肤，毋庸置疑在扣紧的高领衬衫下一定也是惨不忍睹的一片。

“来吧，小宝贝。”Solo低声说，他收起枪，伸手把那个俄国大个子从脏乱的地上拉起来。他们花了一点工夫逃离这个充斥着轰鸣爆炸和刺耳警报声的地方，成功让自己在九死一生中又一次存活下来。

“只有现在我才可能从你嘴里撬出点什么来。”Solo眉目舒展，露出一个温柔的笑，把Kuryakin塞进正等着他们的车里。他停顿了一下，最后叹了一口气，把另一个人彻底打昏过去。“我一定是老了，居然会这么多愁善感。守好你的秘密，Peril。至少在今晚，不要说出来。”

（Gaby回过神来，怀疑地打量了一眼Solo，但Illya在他床上睡着了，没有证据证明Solo实际上干了些什么，她转了下眼睛，放过了这件事。）

~*~*~*~

还有一次是在萨拉热窝，在深夜黑暗的掩护下，伴随着强烈刺激的威士忌和迷离诱惑的微笑，Illya知道自己没有完全醉倒，他差点就说出来了。差点。

他们再也没有提过萨拉热窝。

~*~*~*~

它总会降临的，缠绕住不知他们之中的谁，但不管怎样，Illya一直认为，那个在阳光下感受着血液漫过全身，死神的羽翼拍打在头顶的人，应该是他。

“说说看，Peril。”Solo含糊地说，装模作样扭曲着露出一个笑。

“闭嘴，Cowboy！”Illya猛地开口，狂躁的咆哮有一种崩溃的破碎感。他按住伤口，很用力，妄图让血止住。这不够。没有用。但他除了这样做外不知所措。

那个假笑转变成一个真正的微笑，看起来甚至是暧昧的亲热了。“谁曾在你那张漂亮的脸上留下了疤痕?”

“我以后会告诉你的，真的！”他会的，如果有以后的话，他发誓。但是

“不会了。（No,you won't.）”Solo吐出一口气。

他没有了呼吸。


End file.
